<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so ordinary day by bbg17on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250898">Not so ordinary day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on'>bbg17on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Cor de la Ciutat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Carbo/Iago Vilches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so ordinary day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max's thoughts are racing as he walks toward the door. What would he tell Berta? The one person she trusted to bring her son back and he feels like he failed her. Showing her the letter, asking people she knew who might be able to help them. He had given her false hope. Not just her, himself. Hope in using what she knew. Giving him the money to come here. Thinking he would be able to bring him back. How could he face her now? His hand on the doorknob. "Max." </p><p>His hand squeezing it, stopping. Unable to move it. Hearing that voice say his name. It hurts. His eyes squeeze shut. Iago doesn't want Max to leave. It was in his tone. Max doesn't want to hear him say his name. He's aches to hear it. His lips are mashing together as he feels the tears escaping his eyes. He’s trying to keep the cry from escaping him. He doesn't want to cry here. He doesn't want Iago to know what is already starting. The ache that has started in his chest. There was love in his voice when he spoke his name. Max is letting out a breath, an unsteady one. His eyes opening slowly. </p><p>Can he risk one last look at him? The question is a forbidden one. He knows it would only add to more pain later. For that voice, Max is going to risk a look, against his better judgment. Head turning, stopping on Iago's face. His eyes warm, there is some pain in them now. Max had forgotten the tears on his face. The letter going through his mind. "I see your face every day. And I know there won't be a day that goes by when I won't see it." Iago isn't staying here to keep from serving time. He wouldn't be the only one serving it. Max would get ridicule, judgment, hatred, stares from everyone because he was with Iago again and because Iago ran. Iago saw Max doing time along with him if he came back. Things wouldn't just be twice as bad for Iago, they would be for Max too, Iago not going back would mean Max wouldn't have to do that.</p><p>Iago was staying away because he loves Max. Max has not been aware he has turned away from the door. He has been taking slow steps toward Iago. "I. Don’t. Care." Max's voice is thick from the tears he had been fighting. He wants to be sure Iago hears him. Coming to a stop in front of him. "Let them say their worst, do their worst. I'll take it." Iago is looking away, he doesn't like that. "What they have to give out can't be worse than this. If they can't handle me being with you, then fuck 'em." The worry, the conflict is in Iago's eyes. "It could be for years, Max." Iago still has it in his head Max would be wasting his life. He wants Max to have more than that. Max deserves more than that. At some point he started believing he wasn't good enough for Max. "I'm going to be by your side." Max is making this decision for both of them. Iago doesn't like it but there is no changing Max's mind. He can see that. He isn't getting rid of him. </p><p>Max knows what hell is, it isn't a life he wants if it doesn't have Iago in it. Iago is leaning in slowly, lightly touching his lips to Max's. Max had refused to let Iago touch him before, he doesn't know if that is still the case. Max didn’t want Iago to touch him before. Max’s lips reacting this is the promise Max was waiting for. His lips touching Iago's back, his lips moving with Iago's as he kisses Max again. The kiss slow. Max has wanted this for months, has woken up in the middle of the night dreaming about it only to see and empty bed beside him.<br/>Max doesn't know what the sentence will be, whether its months or years but he knows up thinking Iago was beside him, the dreams had been so doesn't matter now, Max will be there for him. Iago would need him. He would need Iago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>